


New

by YomiNoKura



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: “Name’s “Kuroo”. We’ll be talking a little more on the ship.” he winks, and sprints with you in his arms.[Kiddy Grade AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how bad I am at oneshots.
> 
> Most of this fic won't make too much sense if you've never watched Kiddy Grade!

The signal told Hiver everything she needed know.

It’s been 44 damn years since you disappeared, missing in action after a conflict-resolving mission after the death of your partner, Alix. You had just…. Never answered your comm at all after the news of the headquarters of Nelo got blasted to bits. They all waited for you, the sixth of a long line of clones of the only G-Class member of the Shadow Force to ever respond. After two months, they gave up, and put your file in the folder for members listed under ‘deceased’.

Lumiere worried about all of her copies, her clones. You especially when you didn’t inherit the mild temperament of Lumiere at all. She trained you to use your [her] abilities to your advantage for years, learning to manipulate data, electricity, computers, and particles with your hands. She noted you looked only truly happy in times like this. You met Alix with a nod of your head. Alix was a copy Lumiere’s partner, Eclair, the strength of the duo. Alix was nice enough, but you didn’t care about her at all when it came to socializing, choosing to sit with other ES members and ignoring Alix. 

No matter now. You woke up in what seemed like an isolation chamber filled with….something. No matter. You were awake as hell now, the temperature of the liquid being so fucking cold. You reach to touch your earlobes instinctively, and realize whoever stripped you down and placed you in here were stupid enough to not take your earrings. Idiots.

You press the back of your earring. It chirps once, and you know the distress signal has been sent. Hopefully someone picked it up.

“Fuck,” you murmur, rotating if you could in the tank, shivering as the cold liquid just revealed that you were in some kind of cylindrical chamber on your back.

Meanwhile, Hiver had summoned a man right for the job.

His given codename was Kuroo. Another clone of Eclair. He was the first in all seven total to be male. He was tall, tan, and had a messy pile of black hair that bounced effortlessly as he walked. At least for now. This current appearance was just because it was his seventh body. Seventh.

He strolls into Hiver’s office, arms crossed, smirking even. “You called, Chief?”

Hiver nods. “I sure as hell do, because I know Ascoeur and Q-Feuille can’t handle this at their level. It’s pretty serious.”

“What is then? We can’t lose any time, it seems.” Kuroo laughs, and Hiver just opens up the file.

“We received a distress signal from an agent missing in action for the last _forty-four years_ ,” the chief’s words were powerful as Kuroo just stares at the chief in disbelief.

 _“What?”_ his voice is credulous, almost confused. “Forty-four years?”

Hiver sighs. “Yes. You do know about your clone lineage with Eclair, correct?” Kuroo nods, and Hiver continues. “Well, the agent you’re retrieving is the sixth copy of Lumiere, Eclair’s partner. Her codename is “Lecteur”, and her talents are just like Lumiere’s. She’s a bit rude and impulsive though, so please be careful of what you say to her.”

Kuroo nods. “Is there-?”

“The signal came from Nelo headquarters in Helios. There’s clothing that’ll be sent to your ship before you leave for her.” Kuroo nods. Whoever this “Lecteur” was, she sounds pretty damn important to Hiver and the rest of the agents for Hiver to be assigning him to pick up someone missing for so long.

\----  
You try to go to sleep again. It doesn’t work at all as the cold just wakes you up even more. Staring at the top of the chamber, you sigh, the gravity of Helios and exhaustion of time tugging you down. This was hell.

Then the lid opens, and a strong pair of hands pick you up, ignoring that you’re nude.

Fuck, it was too bright. You squeak, shutting your eyes from the bright stimulation. You’re soaking wet, literally. The liquid covered you all over, and you study your rescuer’s face. “Uh, thanks.” you state, enraptured by his face.

Fuck.

His eyes were so bright with life, a gold that you burned in your memory with his confident smirk. You can hear the alarms ringing with people coming towards this room, full of the tanks that held you. 

“Let’s book it out of here. “Lecteur”, is it?”

“Yeah…” You try to ignore that the warm air that’s hitting your bare skin, and you groan. “I think… I can shut down the security systems for seven minutes. Walk over to the wall,” you command, and Kuroo obliges, watching as your fingertips skim over the wall, sighing at the information load. Something beeps from far away, and you wrap your arms around whoever’s neck this is. “I think we should be good, but we gotta book it outta here, uh?”

“Name’s “Kuroo”. We’ll be talking a little more on the ship.” he winks, and sprints with you in his arms. You squeak breasts bouncing as Kuroo tries to ignore that, but the dude’s a fast motherfucker. Gunshots try to get the two of you, but somehow he misses the majority of them. You scream all the way there, letting go of one hand around Kuroo’s neck to extend it out, shutting down security cameras and making guns break down as Nelo employees try to point at the two of you as Kuroo gets closer and closer to the exit.

It feels like an eternity to load onto the ship. Kuroo basically puts you on the seat behind him as he starts up the controls to his ship, muttering quietly as he was ignoring you. “There’s clothes in the back somewhere by the way,” he’s jolted out of his trance as the ship starts up its boosters. You nod, noticing the grey stack of clothing next to you. You quickly put it on, and climb into the co-pilot’s seat to the right of Kuroo, staring at all of the data panels on as Kuroo attempts to decipher it.

“May I?” you ask, and Kuroo almost jumps from his seat before nodding unsteadily. You sigh, your fingertips yet again gently against the cool metal of the seat’s armrest, closing your eyes as you decipher the encrypted data. You sort through the data, before opening your eyes again, but imagining you’re a part of the ship by yourself. “Hello, Myujeu,” you greet airly as the ship’s AI responds cheerfully. The ship gives off a noise of appreciation through a series of chirps and clicks. “I see. I know it’s been awhile since someone with… abilities like mine have been on here. I know, I know, please just let me clear through for Kuroo.”

He watches as your eyes glimmer softly as the ship decides to work with you. The data screens in front of Kuroo disappear with a final flicker. “How about if I called you Freude?” you murmur to the ship. The ship’s lights flip on and off, and you chuckle gently. “Alright. Freude it is.” You blink, sinking back into reality, fingertips lifted off the seat, and you groan in spent effort.

“You’re a Lumiere clone,” Kuroo blurts, and you glare daggers at him.

“Yes. I am. My full name is _______ Reina V Lumiere,” you explain. “The clone that went haywire.”  
\-----  
The report had gone by quickly to Hiver, as you stretched yourself in the chair across from the chief to speak to her. Kuroo is dismissed as you just stare at the chief with a lazy sense of irritation. Hiver says nothing, so you start. 

“It’s been a while, chief.”

Hiver nods, chuckling. “I guess it has. How the hell did you even wake to even give off a decades-old distress signal?”

“How the hell did you guys not go after Nelo?” you retort, crossing your arms. “You knew I was in deep shit.” Hiver nods, and you just roll your eyes. “Whatever. Glad to be back, Chief.”  
\----  
“What are you doing, Kuroo?” you demand as he hogs the couch. “I literally have less than a foot of space, asshole.” The television is playing some random variety show that the two of you aren’t paying attention to anymore. Watching televisions in the home of another ES member was never optimal for you, but you had to do it for the doctors at the GTO to make sure nothing was wrong with your body.

It was awkward to live with the agent that had saved you, but see you naked _already_ , with you staying quiet in the beginning. Kuroo had coaxed out your typical personality over time, finding new ways to irritate you.

Kuroo’s mouth curls into an almost familiar smirk of arrogance, and you lean over to sock his face. “What do you mean, Lecteur? I’m not doing anything wrong.” Kuroo’s voice always made you want to groan since it was just so damn _seductive_.

You growl in fake annoyance, and switch your side to lean on from your end of the couch to lean on Kuroo, sighing. You can hear Kuroo’s heart beat faster, but you don’t acknowledge it as you wrap your arms around his neck. “You’re an ass,” you murmur.

Kuroo’s lips press a chaste kiss to your neck as his hands trail under your shirt. “I get that a lot.”  
\-----  
So we just have to track the shipment of gravity bombs?” you murmur out loud, studying the silver ship that Freude was over. “It seriously can’t be that easy…”

“It’s not. The shipment’s path might have that infamous band of pirates block its path. It’s our job to destroy them.”

You groan softly. “I’m tired of people stealing others’ work to make a quick buck.”

“Tell me about it.” Kuroo’s hand trails up your thigh. “We could-”

 _“No.”_ you scowl. “We’re on a mission, Kuroo!”

“I’m sorry, you just look so pretty in your mission attire,” he apologizes, running the same hand down your back. “I could eat you up~”

“Ew. Get away from me.” you groan, pushing him away, suddenly feeling embarrassed about your attire, a short, sleeveless lavender qipao that had black accents. A black pleated skirt under the qipao to cover the slits with black gloves and thigh high socks. “Just focus until we get this done.”

“So that’s a no?”

You slap his arm. “Yes, that’s a no to fooling around!”

Kuroo laughs. “We’ll see.”

“Kuroo!”


End file.
